Chimano 88
The Chimano 88 pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. Along with the AMCAR, it is one of the two weapons players start the game with. Overview The Chimano 88 is overall inferior to any of the other pistols. It pales in comparison to the other secondaries, but can still be effective if head shots are landed. An unmodded Chimano 88 will be added to the player's inventory upon them going Infamous without owning a level 0 secondary weapon. Summary : * Available from the start * Good concealment * Has reasonably good accuracy and stability * Large ammo pool and magazine size : * Poor damage * Puny threat rating * Outperformed or equaled by the Bernetti 9 in every way with the exception of default magazine capacity Tips *In addition to the pistol itself, you also start with a Standard Issue Suppressor in your inventory. Attaching it to the Chimano 88 as soon as possible gets you your first silent weapon and allows you to participate in Plan A (stealth). **Because its base damage is already low, suppressing it will have little effect on its damage. Having said that however, there really is no reason to use this pistol as soon as other options are available. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Chimano88-Copperhead.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Chimano88-BarbWire.png| +4 Accuracy Chimano-88-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' mainly refers to . Achievements Trivia *The Chimano 88 is modeled after a Generation 3 Glock 17, as evident by the finger grooves on it's grip and the frame-molded accessory rail. The "88" at the end of the name is a reference to ''"Pist 88"'', its Swedish Armed Forces designation. **The magazine capacity of 17 is for the most part accurate for standard Glock 17 pistols, but the in-game weapon fails to account for the added bullets inside the visibly incorporated 2-round extension cap. * The Chimano 88 with the Tactical Pistol Light attachment is commonly used by security guards, metropolitan police, SWAT variant of the shield, and Overkill bikers. SWAT and FBI officers also have a Chimano 88 pistol as their standard sidearm, which can be seen tucked away in their pistol holsters, although they never draw them. **Hoxton also uses a Chimano 88 with the same setup as his sidearm, which he draws out when downed or while idling in a combat heist. It is stored inside of his character model during stealth. **The Hoxton fugitive AI during Hoxton Breakout also uses a Chimano 88 as his weapon of choice briefly at the start of the first and throughout the second day of the mission. **Charon is also armed with one during the Brooklyn 10-10 heist. *On the right side of the gun, there is "#14" written in what appears to be a pink marker or highlighter, indicating it may have been stolen from a police evidence locker. See also *Akimbo Chimano 88 Gallery Chimano88-preview.jpg|A preview of the Chimano 88. Chinamo88 PD2.jpg|Chimano 88 in first person. Chimano88 Iron sights PD2.jpg|Iron sights. Chimano88 Inspect left PD2.jpg|Inspecting the left side of the pistol. Chimano88 Inspect right.jpg|Inspecting the right side of the pistol. Chimano88 Cop PD2.jpg|Chimano 88 used by the NPCs. Chimano.jpg|Player wielding the Chimano 88. ru:Chimano 88 Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)